


【锤基】论飞船上为什么突然拉灯

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “如果你在这里，我真想拥抱你。”“I’m here.”





	【锤基】论飞船上为什么突然拉灯

Thor笑了一下，觉得这样的场景有些不真实。

有这样的想法出现，大概是因为自己可能更加习惯那个，动不动就消失不见、然后又突然出现在自己背后的、那个像是在玩捉迷藏的捣蛋鬼神。

Thor还是喜欢这么叫他。

捣蛋鬼神，像是把他所有的恶作剧都原谅了，就当他是个永远也长不大的小捣蛋鬼。

因此当Thor没有听见那个，被自己扔出去的小物件落地的声音，也没有看见那物品从他身上穿过，的确稍微有点吃惊。

猜错了，真是该死，本来他还对自己之前的那个条件状语从句很有自信呢。

 

“So？”Loki侧了一下脑袋，张开了双臂，像是不满意这位兄长就只站在那里傻笑，虽然剪了短发让他看起来不再像中庭的某种大型犬类，但是这傻乎乎的样子还是让Loki叹了一口气，“很显然，我这个姿势是在等待什么，那么，我的拥抱呢？”

于是，Thor走上前，将Loki拥入怀中，下巴垫在Loki的肩膀上。

的确，自从上一次久别后，看到那人对自己带来的危险毫无反省，甚至还一幅悠闲的模样，Thor自然是气不打一处来。然后两人便迎来了一场关乎Asgard存亡的大战，没有时间能好好聊聊，更别说一个奢侈的拥抱了，那看起来太肉麻了，但既然如今取得胜利，好像肉麻一些也没什么不对了。

看来，装作父亲的样子每天看话剧吃葡萄并没有把Loki养胖，他明显瘦了，这一点在兄弟两人玩“help”Thor举起弟弟的时候，还没有这样觉得。

“Bro，我们胜利了，我们拯救了Asgard，或者说，我们拯救了Asgardians。”

“Hey，I say，你可真是不懂风情，我来你的房间，又不是听你来表达你对你的王国和人民的热爱。”Loki说着，语气中带着明显的不满，自己的这位兄长可真的是一个迟钝的人，大概就只会拿着自己那把锤子，激动地举过头顶，哪天要是他稍微动一点脑筋，Loki都要谢天谢地，哦对现在他的锤子还没有了，“我都想捅你一刀了。”

“这怪不得我，我是真的不知道，你的歪脑筋里都装着什么。”Thor在身后抓住了那只修长白皙的手，还好，那双手里正乖乖地握着自己扔过去的小物件，这证明至少在这一秒，自己的弟弟还没有变出小刀捅自己的想法。

“我以为你会过来吻住我的，果然我还是不应该对你期待太高，可能我不提醒一下你，我连这个拥抱都得不到？”

Loki伸出一只手抚上了Thor的眼罩，心却突然被猛揪了一下，他不知道到底是该为哥哥真正变成像父亲一样的神而感到高兴，还是为哥哥失去了一只蓝色的漂亮眼眸而感到心痛。

不过显然，自己还是自私的，他果然是更希望Thor好好地出现。

但神的成长是总要付出代价的，就像他失去了这只眼睛一样。

那只眼睛里有自己的国家，有这片星域的星辰大海，这只眼睛里还有自己的脸。

“You don't know。当我从船上下来的时候，看见你的这只眼睛，巴不得立刻把刀捅入那个女人心脏。”

“那你为什么不这么做？”

“混蛋，我打不过他。”

Loki笑着捶了一下Thor的胸口，然后这只手就被Thor抓住了，Thor将自己的手指插入Loki的指缝，十指相扣。而另一手则捏住了Loki的下巴，Loki便被迫张开了嘴巴。当然Loki不想显得太被动，他总想占据主导地位，因此他的舌头在此时刻意地舔过上唇，眼神戏谑地看着自己的兄长。

自然，这无疑是点了一把熊熊大火，Thor立刻堵住了那总是花言巧语的嘴，忘情地亲吻吮吸着Loki的薄唇。

Loki真的很像一条蛇，还是一条剧毒无比的蛇，他的浑身包裹了毒液，触碰的人都会中无法解除的毒。他的脑袋里好像总是装着各种各样的坏点子，好像下一秒就会动一下歪脑筋，吐出信子置人于死地。

当然还有一个原因，他的舌头，很软，也很灵巧。

像……

一条蛇。

 

Thor如一个捕蛇人一般，他在不断地寻找，终于，捕捉到了这条不安分的“小蛇”。

Thor汲取着Loki口腔里的酒香，淡淡的，大概只是什么时候顺手拿起了高脚杯尝了尝，他可以想象到他伸出粉色的舌尖轻轻点了点那醇香的液体。

两个人舌尖相触，又躲开，然后又重新勾上对方起舞，从对方那里索求氧气。Thor的舌头舔过Loki的尖牙，被那人轻轻咬了一下，Thor便觉得自己像是中了毒，好像要有毒液顺着毒牙进入Thor的心脏。

Loki另一只手环上了Thor的腰，唇齿未分，带着Thor向后退。Thor也不拒绝反抗，索性任由自己这位鬼点子很多的弟弟掌握，顺着Loki的力气退到床边乖乖坐下。

Loki跨坐在Thor的左腿上，捧着Thor的脸逼着他抬起头和自己接吻。Thor睁开眼睛看着Loki的脸，他闭着眼睛，睫毛在轻轻颤动，白皙的脸颊旁飞了些许红晕。

Thor很庆幸邪神这样情动的表情是只属于自己的，那是不同于他平日里的清冷、其他人无福消受的宝藏。

Loki的腿在Thor的下’身轻轻摩擦，而自己却在Thor的腿上重重地蹭着自己的性’器。

Loki更加投入，吻变得更加动情起来，呼吸也有些乱了，他像是害怕失去心爱玩具的孩子，只想和Thor离得更近。他抱着Thor的脑袋狠狠啃吻他的嘴唇，又亲吻上了嘴角，又在唇尖辗转。

Thor的短发有些扎手，这个时候Loki开始想念那柔软的金发穿过指缝的感觉了。

“别这样做，Loki，我一会儿还有登基的典礼。”Thor只好不知不觉逃离了Loki的唇齿，来到他的颊边，轻轻地印下一个吻才抬起了头。他的声音已经很沙哑了，第一个单词出口时清了一下嗓子才继续完成这个句子。

的确，Loki的撩拨他从来受不住，实际上他甚至觉得，如果Loki一直用那双绿色的眼睛看着自己，自己就会可耻地硬起来。

“哦对了，你现在是Asgard的王了。”Loki皱了一下眉，耸了一下肩膀。

“怎么，难道你还是对这王位有执念吗？”Thor用手背蹭着Loki的下颌线，然后又捧住Loki的脸颊，指腹在颧骨上摩挲。

“我做这些不是为了这些，我只想和你平起平坐。那么，My king，你应该会让我有一座属于自己的雕像吧，我要带着长长的犄角的那个。”Loki把脸在Thor的手里蹭了蹭，像是在讨好，像一只在主人面前祈求食物的小猫咪。这对于Thor来说有些别样的刺激，毕竟自己的弟弟永远都像是很高傲的，他总是像在蔑视一切，极少会有这样顺从的时候。

他觉得自己平稳了很久呼吸才控制住自己不直接扯开Loki的衣服。

“好的，那你希望你的雕像下刻着哪三个称谓①？”Thor来到Loki的颈侧，深深的吸了一口气，像是要把自己弟弟全部的气味统统卷入鼻腔。Loki身上有很好闻的味道，很淡很轻的香味，在Thor看来却是这神域最浓郁的花香。

“Let me see。第一个，'Asgard的救世主'；第二个，'伟大的诡计之神Loki'。”  
　　  
“那么还有一个呢？”  
　　  
“'王位的唯一继承者‘？”  
　　  
“王位你就别再想了，”Thor笑了，在Loki的颈侧啄吸出了一个红色的印记，像是先刻下烙印，再正式宣布主权，“我觉得，第三行应该刻上'Thor Odinson唯一的王后'。”  
　　  
“queen”的单词一出，本来在Thor身上四处撩拨的Loki身体突然一颤，在身子变得僵硬的同时，他的性’器也是如此，它紧紧地顶着裤子，抵在了Thor的大腿上。  
　　  
“怎么？让你做我的王后，你竟然会这么激动吗？”Thor的左腿狠狠向上顶了一下Loki的下’身，果然，那里已经发硬，Thor很满意弟弟身体诚实的反应，至少在这个时候，他不是个完全的小骗子，“你看看它，兴奋得不行。”  
　　  
“Fuck......”Loki闷哼了一声，被自己兄长不知道从哪里学来的下’流话语调笑到耳朵发红，嘴里的脏话发音还结束，裤子立刻被Thor一把扒下，连着底裤一起掉在地板上，而自己的下身就这样赤裸裸地暴露在了兄长面前。

Loki下意识准备用双腿挡住那令人羞耻的地方，无论两人有过多少次肌肤相亲，他都会觉得有些难为情。但无奈自己此时正跨坐在Thor的腿上，这样的移动使自己毫无遮挡的性’器狠狠地受到了布料的摩擦，关键是那布料还算不上柔软。

Loki没有防备，布料的刺激让他一声咛嘤脱口而出，Loki立刻惊慌的闭上了嘴，但为了显示自己的从容，试图用自己的银舌头辩解着：“嘿，我这只是......喂，你干嘛？”

显然Thor不想听Loki在这里又说些什么，他的嘴里大多时候说不出来好话，索性干脆直接让他闭嘴。Thor狠狠地捏了一把Loki的臀’瓣，便立刻被Loki拍了一下手背，但是Thor绝不会照做。他色‘情地抚摸着那两瓣臀’肉，头在Loki颈侧呼吸、吮吻，将自己留下的印记加重、加多。

不得不说，Loki的屁股手感很好，自己的弟弟以前向来便不愿训练，每天研究自己的那些小法术，浑身上下也没有什么肌肉，却像是把肉都长到了屁股这里。

Loki知道自己又要把用魔法遮挡那些，因为兄长无尽的占有欲，所留下的吻痕。

“我想让你身上都是爱我的印记。”

这是之前某次激烈的性‘爱后，Thor在Loki耳边呼出的一句话。

 

“王子殿下？”女武神Valkyrie在门外用力捶门，“我不是很想打扰，不过你的一大帮子民还在门外等你登基，而且这已经是我第二次敲门了，您的王子风范呢？”

“Oh，sorry，我这就来。”Thor嘴上这么回答着Valkyrie，手却开始上下撸’动Loki的柱’身，也不顾自己的声音是不是已经不太正常，因为那已经蒙上了情’欲的嘶哑。

是的，这就是Asgard的新王，在登基前与自己的弟弟做‘爱。

Loki想制止他却被扣住双手，只能被动地承受着兄长疯狂的抚慰。Loki不得不承认，这样的刺激让他很兴奋，见不得光的爱恋好像有了一个冲口，他可以尽情释放。

“呃......你疯了？”理智让Loki不能放大呻’吟为，了不让门外的人听到，Loki死死咬住下唇，喘息声却从嘴角溢出，像是一条细瘦的小蛇从门缝钻出。

Thor笑着，嘴上却不回答他，只是加快了手上的动作当做回应。

双手被束缚住，Loki不安地扭动着身体，却一次又一次地把性’器往Thor的手心送着，紧紧皱着眉头克制呻’吟。Thor真是爱死他这副模样了，他看见Loki之前被自己揉捏到粉嫩的臀‘肉，于是他脱下自己的裤子，把自己憋得发涨的性’器解救了出来。

当两个人的性’器并在一起，Loki几乎要被Thor的热度烫到，他甚至觉得自己能感受到那个人的经络在“突突”地跳动。

这物件太大了，但是Loki得承认，就是这个物件让自己在许多个夜晚疯狂，甚至于在两人分别的日子里，从不做梦的神砥竟在罪孽的设想中释放了欲望。

而现在，Thor就在自己的面前，两个人的下’身相磨。加上Thor用着那因常年练武生出粗糙老茧的大手，包裹着两个人的性’器，门外有人在等，走廊尽头是数百Asgardians。

Loki觉得又羞赧又兴奋。

门外的Valkyrie已经走远，Thor狠狠地撸’动两人的器物。Loki挣脱兄长的束缚，怕自己软了腰掉下去，忙环住兄长的背，有些冰的铠甲和下’身的火热形成了鲜明的对比，Loki的喘息声变得更加深而媚，他不再压抑，他就将全部叫声送入Thor的耳膜。

直到Thor最后发狠地抽’送了十几下，Loki终于伴着一声变了调的叫声，全数射’了出来，射在了兄长的手心，有一些溅到了兄长的小腹。

射’精后的Loki感到疲惫，也不去管那些自己的淫’秽物了，他脱力倒在哥哥的身上，带着气音说：“好了，哥哥，你快去完成你的登基大典吧。”

“你个小混蛋，你就这么完了，让你哥哥顶着枪站在他的人民面前吗？”

Loki抬头看了一眼哥哥，又低头看了一眼那还傲然挺立的性器，给了Thor一个大大的白眼，却乖顺地跪在Thor的两腿之间。

 

那自然是单膝下跪，Loki那么高贵，不可能双膝跪地，尤其是干这样的事时，他也希望让自己尽可能看起来像个绅士。

Loki看着自家兄长的那处时，低声“wow”了一声，默默咽了一下口水，想到这物件要进入自己的口腔，甚至还会进入......Loki就觉得大脑都在胀痛。

显然，这样的赞叹让Thor很是受用，他伸出手摸了摸弟弟的黑发像是对他的反应的奖赏。于是Loki伸出双手捧住了Thor的性’器，眼神虔诚地像是睡前祈祷前心中默念圣词。

该死。

这样的眼神不该在这里出现。

Loki轻轻吻了一下Thor的顶端，又吻了一下，便把那物件含入嘴中，小心翼翼地吞吐起来。  
Thor感受着来自弟弟极致温暖的口腔，那是不同于他其他地方冰冷的皮肤，像是有一团火从Thor的前端燃烧。当然，Loki只能含入一半，另一半他只能用手上下摩擦，尽力去安抚着奥丁之子的优越。

“王子殿下？！”

门外的呼声响起，Thor的十指插入Loki的黑发，将自己的性’器埋得更深，强迫Loki更加用力的吞吐。Loki被进入的深度使他只能发出呜咽声，被迫地承受着口中的巨物，又害怕牙齿不小心伤到哥哥，只能更加卖力将嘴张大。

Loki被噎得有些呼吸困难，当然Loki仍不想放弃自己主导的权利，他的舌尖舔舐着、缠绕着Thor的柱’身，在Thor手上的力道放松时，狠狠的吮吸那已经兴奋到冒出黏液的前端，然后舌尖顶了顶铃‘口。这样的举措使Thor低吼了一声，直直冲着Loki的喉咙捣去，在最后的疯狂冲刺后，直直射到了Loki的嘴里，有些溅了出来洒在Loki的脸上，溅在他的身上，溅在地板上，溅在他不着片缕的双腿上。

那是一副极其淫’靡的画面，Thor眼角已经有了些生理盐水，带着水雾的绿色眼睛正无辜地看着自己，而Loki被滚烫的精'液呛到咳嗽，麝香的味道弥漫于两人之间。

是的，优雅高贵的邪神也会有这样不堪的模样。

“My queen。等我回来，乖乖等我。”

 

 

从房间出来的时候，Thor看了一眼窗外浩瀚的星海，飞船在宇宙中，像一叶扁舟。

会去往哪里呢？

带着自己的人民，带着自己并肩的战友，带着父亲的期望，还有自己的爱人。

会去往哪里呢？

Thor知道，等自己走完这条等待着自己的路，就必须独当一面了。

尽管这条等待着自己的路并不是铺满鲜花的，前方等待着自己的也并不是父母和故去的那些朋友。或者说他也不知道自己释放诸神黄昏是否正确，他看着人民世代生存的家园销毁殆尽，而自己正在未知的宇宙不知去向。

他也不会再在那金碧辉煌的殿堂说出那些年少轻狂的话，即使现在已经褪去当年的鲁莽直率，他也确信，他没有做好登基为王的准备。在他看来，这世上不会再有比父亲贤明的君主了。

“你准备好了吗？我是说这个即将到来的，寒酸的登基殿堂。”Valkyrie递给Thor一瓶酒，想了想又收回了手，打开那瓶仰头灌了下去。

“我说，你一直这样，究竟什么时候是清醒的，什么时候又是醉的？”

“在我不清醒的时候都是醉的。”

“其实关于去哪里我还没有做出决定，我看起来好像很不会做决定，所以我想我还没有准备好呢。”Thor摸了摸自己的那只眼罩，“父亲太早离开了，我还什么都没学会呢。”

“不，Thor，我觉得你已经准备好了。”Valkyrie笑了笑，推了一下他的左肩，走出了这条过道，他看见了他们，在向他微微屈身，然后让出了一条道路。

没错，他准备好了。

当他看见自己的人民，他可以确定，这是他的归宿，是他的使命。

他要带着他们，这些他用尽一切去保护的人，重新建立Asgard。

“Thor，这是你的王座。”

 

“Loki，收起你的幻术吧。”

典礼结束，在回房间的路上，Thor看着身旁的人，肯定地说到。

这是自然，毕竟刚刚才在房间里被自己干的双腿发软的邪神，怎么可能这么快穿戴整洁站在自己旁边，尽管是晚了那么一会。

“Oh，bro，你真是越来越不好骗了？”

“我也说过，是你越来越容易被看透了。”

“我倒是觉得是因为你在中庭学聪明了，这真是让人讨厌。”

眼前Loki的幻象耸了耸肩，然后消失在Thor眼前。

推开房间的那扇门，Thor看见自己的弟弟正躺在床上，身后用手肘支撑着上半身微微坐起，两条修长洁白的双腿还挂着刚刚那场——未做完的激烈性‘爱所遗留着的液体。Loki双膝相叠，看见Thor到来后微微蜷缩了一下脚趾，唇角勾起。

“我很乖地等你回来了对吧，My king。”

 

Thor知道，自己无法再多一秒忍耐，他向来都不是一个有好性子的人。他几乎是近于粗暴地褪去自己的衣服，只留了一条底裤便将躺在床上像是浑然不知自己危险的那个人，一把捞了起来抱入怀中。Loki被突然的力道惊了一下，害怕失去重心慌忙抓住Thor的肩膀，在Thor托住自己臀部的前一秒，双腿先夹住了Thor的腰。

Thor去吻眼前的唇瓣，却被Loki轻轻的侧头躲开。Loki吻上了Thor的短发，然后是额角的伤口，然后是那只眼罩，最后伸出舌尖点在Thor的上唇，然后顺着Thor的唇形仔细地描绘着。

Thor张开嘴请那舌尖进来，开始像是哄骗般的温柔，两人双唇间拉出长长的银丝。Thor像是爱上了这样的美景，执着于在黏腻的轻吻后拉开两人的距离，看相融的唾液拉长然后从中断开，像是登山时被隔断的绳，最终在某一方的下巴留下浅浅的痕迹。

“别闹啊......”Loki的脸上染上绯红，轻轻推开Thor，想要结束着奇怪的游戏。的确奇怪，刚刚自己精心设计的引诱从容不迫，自己却因为此时两人的缠绵，颊边像是烧起的火烧云。

“嗯，不闹了。”Thor一直很听弟弟的话，说着就展开了猛烈的角逐，他的手在Loki的臀部大力地揉搓。

又来。

空气中情‘色的味道逼得Loki的大脑都有些缺氧，自己的性‘器因为Thor激烈的动作，上上下下在Thor紧实的腹肌磨蹭着，又不知羞耻地硬了起来，前端冒出的黏液蹭在皮肤上。

Loki被情欲狠狠地折磨着，他抱着Thor的头想吻得更深，正夹着Thor腰的那两条腿也收的更加紧了些。脚跟随着Thor的动作轻轻蹭着Thor的后背，然后不知道是故意的还是有些发软，慢慢滑落到尾椎骨轻轻摩擦着。

是很明显的性暗示，哦不，不是暗示，Loki就是想让Thor操'他，最好能狠狠地贯穿，狠狠地让他不得动弹。

“Fuck......你既然已经这么浪‘荡，为什么不自己把你那难脱的上衣早早处理好？”

“是你让我乖乖等你，我怎么敢动？”

Loki作出一个委屈的表情，像是在祈求同情，但是这个“委屈”很不标准，毕竟他脸上的情潮太猛烈了，所谓的委屈根本就是在引诱。Thor眉头狠狠一皱，然后终于放开了被揉搓得有些红肿的臀‘瓣，将食指插入臀’缝，按摩着穴‘口周围褶皱的皮肤。

“Eh......”好的，Loki终于意识到在这种时候还耍嘴皮子，不是什么好事了，他尾椎骨的酥痒直接冲上大脑，使劲叫嚣着让主人把理智抛到脑后。

Thor后退着将Loki压在柔软的大床上，那一秒感谢这艘飞船能给两人留一个这样的床，但对于隔音好不好却没太考虑。

Thor亲吻着Loki大腿内侧，吮起一小块皮肤舔舐，然后故意弄出了那些刺耳的水声，刺激着Loki的感官和大脑。Loki有些慌乱，他不知道是该如何动作，所有关键的部位全都没有得到抚慰，而另一位当事人却在那里像品尝佳肴一般不紧不慢地开垦着。

“你抱抱我......”

Loki在情事上总是说不出什么放荡的话语，尽管他大概给所有Asgardians的印象都是个风流成性的王子，但实际上他对于情爱总是难以启齿，这大概是归于他极高的自尊心，他连说情话的时候都会红了耳尖。

不过，好在Loki面对的是Thor，这个好像总是能厚着脸皮蹭上来的哥哥，好像从来不在意Loki偶尔显露的小别扭。

Thor明白Loki的意思，解开Loki上身的神袍，真是难得的温柔。把眼前的人从束缚得紧紧的衣服中剥离开，Loki精瘦的身材便一览无遗地在兄长面前显现出来。

 

Thor轻轻托起Loki的左手，在Loki的手背上亲吻了一下。

“你干嘛？”

“新皇要在登基的那日，对自己的王后进行吻手礼，别告诉我这你不知道。”

“可是那些礼节里，又说新皇要这样对待自己的......”

“没事，我可以再修正那些礼节。My queen。”

Thor便像进行吻手礼一样，顺着Loki轻吻，那蜻蜓点水的吻不知怎的就落到了胸前，然后便不再像是那么优雅的礼节，而是蒙上了一层不一样的色彩。

粗糙的舌苔突然刺激到敏感的乳‘粒，Loki没有注意克制的呻’吟冒了出来，邪神像是有些自暴自弃，挺起胸膛像是想让身上的人更多的抚慰。Thor没有辜负Loki的期望，他的舌头在乳‘晕周围打转，然后用牙齿轻轻地拉扯着有些肿胀的乳‘粒，大力地吮吸起来。

Loki的声音断断续续，他一手抱着Thor的脑袋，一手想探到下身去默默那可怜的性‘器。这种反应引起了Asgard新王的不满，大概是因为刚刚登基，或是他对弟弟天生的占有欲，Thor抓住了那只手，也不管弟弟湿漉漉的眼睛，反而把他的两只手都举过头顶，死死地压在床上不让他动作。

这样一来，失去主动能力的邪神只能咬着嘴唇，半天才哼哼唧唧地说出：“另一边......”

一边是带着茧子的手指，一边是被不住吮吸的舌头，Loki觉得自己胸前像是有电流传过，这让他得不到抚慰的下‘更加着急，使劲蹭着Thor的底裤。

Thor抽出手把两人之间唯一的束缚脱去，弹出来的性‘器拍打到了Loki的，Loki有些脸红，但还是顺着欲望所引蹭着那，庞然大物。

“啊！“

一下非常猛烈的刺激终于让Loki迷蒙的双眼换上清明，胸前猛烈的点击让Loki大脑空白，从未有过的体验让下身控制不住地射出精‘液，双腿还哆哆嗦嗦地挂在Thor的腰上。

“Brother，你竟然只是因为乳‘头就射了出来吗？”

“Damn......你还有脸再说吗？你把你的雷霆之力，是用于性‘爱之事的吗？”

“我竟然觉得效果......意外地不错呢。“

Thor看着Loki狼狈的下身笑了笑，Loki从Thor的笑里读出了戏谑，气急败坏地一脚把Thor蹬了下去。

不过，当雷霆之神笑嘻嘻地蹭上来的时候，诡计之神也并没有推开他。

口是心非，诡计之神向来如此。

 

Thor像是讨好般的用脸蹭了蹭Loki的大腿，脸上的胡茬弄的Loki刚刚发泄过的性‘器又有了点感觉。

“哦，对了。“

像是想到了什么，Thor突然下床去自己的衣服里翻找，然后拿了一个小瓶子回来。

“Milk。“Thor说了一声，然后打开盖子，将里面的液体倒在手心，然后向Loki的后‘穴探去。

浓郁的奶香从那样难以启齿的位置飘出，冰凉的液体使得Loki的后‘穴猛的紧缩一下。Loki真的是很不喜欢Thor去中庭，除了带回来这些莫名其妙的东西，就是学一些下流话，总是整的自己像一个未经人事的少年，支支吾吾慌了手脚的。

“又是那个铁人给的？“

“嗯。“

“Fuck。“

Thor的手指也沾了一些那样的液体，然后探入了后‘穴。这时候Loki觉得自己终于得闭上嘴了，原本干涩的穴‘口被手指的进进出出弄得松软，新王登基后像是比以前多了很多耐心，又探进去两根手指后，在火热的甬’道里按摩抠挖着。

Loki简直要被折磨疯了，偏偏那人不知道怎么会有这么大的力气，死死禁锢着自己的双手就是没法动弹。他只能像一条不安的蛇一样，胡乱扭动着身体，双腿控制不住地分开，突然意识到羞耻想微微合拢，却又被后‘穴的照顾整的再次分开。

“呼......我觉得，够了......“

听到了Loki的应允，Thor终于不再用手指对Loki进行折磨，他将性‘器的顶端对准那已经开发好的穴‘口，终于挤进去了一个头。

“呃......啊......“难以容纳的尺寸使得Loki的声音带上了哭腔，眼角有些许生理泪水已经冒了出来。

“放松，dear。“Thor放开Loki的双手一手扶好自己的性‘器，一手扶着Loki的胯部，尽管动作已经放到很慢，Thor尽可能用温柔的安抚来让Loki放松，但Loki仍是觉得Thor像是要把自己生生劈开一样。

进入的过程很艰难，Loki把Thor的背抓红了一大片，还有兄长胳膊上夸张的肌肉，也落下了暧昧的红痕。

不过这时候谁也顾不上明日如何给大家解释这痕迹了。

适应的过程很漫长，Thor的额角密密麻麻布满了汗珠，而Loki眼角早就已经有一滴眼泪滑下。Thor俯下身吻了吻Loki的耳侧，感觉到Loki的身体不再紧紧绷住后，开始慢慢律动起来。

 

由疼痛，再到肿胀，再到慢慢升起的情欲。

Loki在这种时候总觉得也许两个人就会这样，彼此相连交‘合，直到窒息。

Thor的性‘器在自己的身体里无尽地开拓着，Loki的眼神已经有些飘忽，他脑子里胡思乱想着，被Thor狠狠地一顶，敏感点被狠狠碾过，Loki在大叫一声后终于回到了现实。

“专心。“

兄长只给了自己这两个字，这才像是一个兄长严厉的斥责。

大概是怕Loki再次走神，Thor把Loki的双腿抗在肩膀上，几乎要把这人的身体对折起来，然后就开始猛烈地撞击着那一点，细碎的呻‘吟婉转动人，让Thor兴奋到不能自持，更为用力地撞击着。

Loki觉得自己的肚子都会被捅出一个洞来。

Thor的呼吸变得又沉又重，性‘器连带着那嫩红的穴‘肉都要翻了出来，大床因为两人猛烈的动作摇晃着，黏腻的水声就像是在耳边，一下一下刺激着听觉感受。灯没有关闭，Thor看见Loki意乱情迷的眼神，嘴唇已经合不上了，亮晶晶的津液顺着嘴角流下，流在床上留下水渍。

Thor把Loki抱起，Loki没有准备，身体的重量（就当太空有重力）全数向下，惊人的深度让Loki尖叫出声，但是Thor并没有给Loki喘息的机会，他带着Loki来到卧室的窗前，托着Loki的臀部上下运动。

重力，还有后面窗户的冰凉，Loki像是在绝境边缘，唯一能拯救自己的就是这位兄长。

“看，星星多美。“

Thor让Loki调转身子，Loki睁开眼睛，哪里有心思看美丽的星海，他眼里都是自己，被情欲带领着的淫‘荡模样。Loki慌忙闭上眼睛，哼哼着让Thor把自己转过来，像是掩耳盗铃一般，拒绝看到这样的自己。

神都是远离欲望的。

Thor将性’器深深埋入Loki的体内，Loki感受到了那物件的跳动，然后滚烫的精‘液满满地喷洒进了甬’道。

“My queen。你是想给我生一个小王子，还是小公主？“

“Fuck，啊......我......“被滚烫的精‘液刺激着，Thor的话语让Loki觉得自己真的要怀孕了，那些精’液好像直接进了自己的肚子，假使自己有子宫的话，好像已经怀上了Thor的孩子。

这样的认知让Loki兴奋，他尖叫着射了出来，然后无力的躺在柔软的床上。

 

“如果生个儿子，我就要把他培养为最明智的君主，如果生个女儿，我希望她像你一样美丽动人。“

“‘美丽动人’不是用来形容我这样的神的。“

“But，you are beautiful。My queen。“

Loki红了脸，而且灯光并不暗，白皙的脸上染了绯红非常的明显。

“你觉得，去地球是正确的吗？“

“应该是吧，中庭人都爱我。“

“我是说，把我带去地球。“

“那也许不是吧。”Thor吻了吻爱人的额头，“但是你看这片星域，总有一个地方是我们的家。“ 

“无论你在哪里，那里就是我的家。My king and my......lover。“

 

 

——————End——————

 

私设：①凡是在Asgard建起的雕像，其下必须有三个该人在世的荣誉称谓。


End file.
